I'm besotted with her
by cutie-akane
Summary: I stay up a little bit longer taking in her beauty and wondering how she can sleep when my heart is drumming so load in my chest…but as my eyes start to drop I decide I will ponder about this tomorrow morning and I let myself be claimed by sleep.


**I'm besotted with her**

-"Stupid sun" I mutter darkly as a faint beam reaches my half open lids.

I try to disentangle myself from the bunch of sheets that lay between my legs hitting here and there but that only causes them to twist even more and now my legs look like if I've just become mummified.

'Why me' I let go a huff out in my exasperation.

I'm not a morning person, mind you.

For some unknown reason I don't feel my right arm. Oh god's, has it died? Not that arms can die…or can they? Well, so yeah, back to the point, I'm not a morning person and the fact that my arm is feeling numb is really not helping me as I fight the urge to close my eyes again and fall asleep.

I attempt to move the fingers of my hand glad that they are still listening to my brain. Once again I try to regain the feeling of my arm, I struggle and struggle telling, asking, pleading with my stupid neurons to start working but it seems they are not listening or they are just too tired of the effort of having had to move my fingers.

'Too much faith' I huff again. Gosh, hope this is not becoming a habit.

Finally it looks like some kind of connection is working between them, I mean, between my neurons, and I finally take in the sight of something lying in my arms. Mental note to self: always check for anything strange first.

And as so I do and freak out. 'Akane' her head is resting on my stretch arm and for the first time I acknowledge the tingly sensation her soft breathing does to my neck. This is were I fight the urge to scream as my eyes now completely open process the information of my surroundings; my brain now at 100 of its efficacy.

She's naked, her legs tangled with mine in the stupid sheets I had earlier attempted to kick off. I mean, she's naked, like really, really naked…like gods, I might just pass out right now; and it's just in this moment that my brain does something incredible. Images flow in my head and a sudden heat runs up to my head and I feel my cheeks burn. I'm blushing like mad now.

----

_We are sitting on the bed not looking at one another she moves a little and the sound of the mattress breaks through the thick silence. I feel like pouring arsenic down my throat. She does not love me and never will._

_-"We don't have to" I say trying to sound calm but failing miserably, as my own voice quivers with each word. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to" I continue my voice now breaking as I figure time has come to bite the bullet and I must let her go. _

_My own heartbeat is all I can heart and it's this same instant she chooses to look my way and I find myself drowning in the sadness of her eyes, in the darkness of her feelings in the immensity of her. There's a feeling in the pit of my stomach, a hard feeling that makes me agonize in pain: GUILT._

'_Have I hurt her?'_

_-"I better go" I say, my hands already in my knees ready to get up and leave her forever. "It's been nice to have met you" I let out, sounding way too polite, way too cold, way too hurt._

_I'm walking towards the door now, panic flowing wild in my veins, palms sweating madly…and I panic as my hand poses on the door knob. She's not going to stop me, this is it; it's over before it even started._

_I hear some noise and realize as I'm standing still in front of the door that I haven't even attempted to open it._

'_Ranma' She speaks for the first time in a soft breathe and I cannot handle it._

_I turn around and look at her, she's standing there and a tiny tear falls from her check._

'_Ranma' she calls out again, this time it is a pray, it is a plea and it says everything I need to hear as I reach out with my hand and wipe the lone tear away._

'_Ranma' it looks as if that's all she can say and she's now begging but she doesn't seem to know why or what for._

_I cannot bear it anymore and my frustration gets the best of me and then it happens and I fear she'll hear how hard my heard is pounding, how sweaty my hands are becoming or just how much I've been longing to do just this…_

_**Kiss her.**_

_My lips descend on hers hard and needy my arms hug her close to me while I drink her in. All of her. But it is still not enough. _

_When we break apart for lack of air I keep her close, my forehead resting against hers as we regain our breathing rhythm back; thought it does not last for long. My eyes find hers black pools of innocence and I bent my head down and capture her lips again. This time the kiss is more sweet and gentle but still demanding and passionate; a deadly combination._

_I tense as she lifts her hands up and starts to unbutton my chinesse shirt, she trembles and fumbles with the buttons and I think I might be as nervous as her as I clumsily play with the bottom of her nightdress before finally taking it off of her. _

_I stare at her and she seems self conscious about it and a bright flush colors her cheeks. I try to kiss her to make her less uncomfortable as I pick her up and lay her gently on the bed. I tower above her, my lips now proving the sweetness of her neck, biting, licking, playing with her tender skin. _

_I hear her moan and now it's me the one who is self conscious about what we are about to do and I must say I'm scared. For the first time in my life I'm scared and nervous and so damn insecure about what it is that I must do that I just stop all of my actions and stare at Akane._

_I see it now, the answer, written in her eyes, her melted chocolate eyes_

'_Ranma' she moans my name and I feel I'm going to burst out from joy and so I kiss her and let her hand, that had been tugging at the string of my pants, undress me as I do too with her… The kiss is deep and her tongue battles with mine as our bodies join together move together…_

_-"Are you sure?" I ask her, concern written all over my face_

_She smiles that smile that drives me crazy and nods her head, man, my heart just did a flip-flop. I feel her tense once again. 'Is she not sure? Should I stop?' I need answers and she seems to provide them for me as her hands cup my face and she tilts her head up until her lips are touching mine…and that's all I need._

_A tear run down her cheek and I'm scared I hurt her; I have never made love in my life before… Somehow I know what to do as I bent my head down and kiss the tear away and she smiles up at me._

_Not a word can describe the happiness and completeness I feel as she lays her head in my arms and I embrace her, scared once more that she'll go away._

_-'Ranma' This time, as before, I know exactly what she means with it._

_-"I won't let you go" and she smiles one last time as her eyes start to close and sleep finally claims her._

_I stay up a little bit longer taking in her beauty and wondering how she can sleep when my heart is drumming so load in my chest…but as my eyes start to drop I decide I will ponder about this tomorrow morning and let myself be claimed by it._

-----

She's still sleeping as my fingers trace her long lashes that rest smoothly over her soft cheeks. I caress the silky tresses of her short black hair and she seems to finally begin to stir. Her eyes dart open and I see my own reflected in them; she seems to remember what went on last night as she quickly grabs the sheets and covers herself with them.

I chuckle a little at the act, why so shy? I have actually seen every part of her and that thought brings a possessive feeling to me. She is mine and…and…

-"I love you" it is a whispered thought, a silent feeling…it is the truth and I feel more vulnerable than ever waiting for an unspoken answer.

Her smile beams as she looks up at me, I think my heart is going to leap out of my chest as she forgets about the sheets she's been holding against her chest and flings into my arms, hugging me in such a manner that we tumble out of the bed.

-"I love you too, Ranma' And out of the many time's she's said my name I think this is the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

I kiss her softly on the lips

-"You're still here" she keeps hugging me and I think I might just die for lack of oxygen; she seems to notice and losses up a little.

-"I plan to be here a long time" a stupid goofy smile plasters on my lips and I berate myself for being such a love sick teenager. "Besides, what would you do without me? What would you do without this sexy boy you love? You are such a klutz sometimes, you need me and…"

-"Ranma?"

-"Yeah?"

-"Shut up and kiss me"

I grin at her

-"My pleasure"

Never have I heard of a word that could describe what I felt better.

---

--

---

**A.N: Yeah, yeah…I know I should be posting more chapters to my other stories but I just felt like writing this little piece of fluff….Just let me know what you think and review**


End file.
